random_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Daddybusters
Daddybusters is a Squad Birthday Fanfic created by Captain Moch for Rose's birthday, starring the four spicy mamas of the Squad as the Daddybusters; a group that researches and captures paranormal daddies. Prologue It was a dark evening in New York City. In the middle of the city stood the Daddy Museum, a thriving establishment that explored the history of the jumbo daddies that make us squishy. Within these halls, BJ and JS were giving tours to large groups of guests. BJ gestured at a large painting of an anthropomorphic lion and bull, sandwiched together. “As you can see on your left, this is the iconic painting ‘Bogoheart.’ To this day, we still don’t know who originally painted this masterpiece.” BJ explained to the tourists. “Yet, even today, it’s cherished by millions.” JS continued. The guests snapped pictures as they whispered among themselves. “Now now, we don’t have all day!” BJ shouted. “Let’s move on.” As BJ ushered the guests down the hall, JS noticed a small disturbance coming from below. He heard repeated knocking from the direction of the basement. “Hey BJ, can you check out what’s making that knocking noise downstairs?” JS whispered. “I think a guest might have gotten lost…” “Alright, my husband.” BJ responded. He kissed JS on the cheek and headed toward the stairwell, as JS began ushering the tour group to the next exhibit. BJ creaked open the stairwell door, stepped down the stairs, and tiptoed into the dusty, rarely used basement. “Wow, it sure is spooky down here…” BJ murmured to himself. “Good thing I have this not fully charged flashlight and my cell phone with a completely dead battery!” BJ slowly walked through the dark basement, trying to feel for some form of light switch. “Is… is anyone down here?” BJ echoed into the empty basement. “Hmm… I wonder what that noise was, then…” BJ shrugged and began to turn around, when he heard something move behind him. He quickly turned around in fear. “Haha, very funny… keep up this behavior and you’ll be banned from the Daddy Museum, for life!” BJ jumped again as a nearby cabinet began to shake. Terrified, BJ tiptoed back towards the stairwell, but the door into it snapped shut in front of BJ’s face. The entire floor then began to shake below him. BJ trembled and reached to grab a nearby table to balance himself, but he fell over; the furniture in the room began to float around him. “WHAT? WHAT’S GOING ON?” BJ screamed. As all of the furniture in the room levitated into the air, it began to shimmer with a distinct white glow. The mischievous laugh of a spirit began to echo through the air. “HELP!!!” BJ yelled one last time, scrambling to get up. But before anything else could happen… he blacked out. Chapter 1 - Paranormal Beginnings The very next morning, a young woman named Rose was groggily waking up. She rose (teehee…) from her bed as the alarm clock went off, let out a massive yawn, then head toward her bathroom to do her usual morning routine. As she was getting dressed, she opened her window and saw Iron Man flying around, shooting several alien creatures. “Oh yeah, New York City is being attacked in a huge action movie climax. I forgot today was Tuesday.” Rose remarked nonchalantly, as she finished getting dressed. As she left her apartment, she realized she had a paper notice on her door. “Oh great… I forgot to pay my $420 million dollar an hour New York City rent again… I hope I don’t get evicted…” She whispered to herself, looking it over than pocketing it. Soon, Rose was leaving her apartment and strolling through the New York streets. As she walked, she heard several shouts of “I’M WALKING HERE!” and “Ba da bing, ba da boom.” Around twenty minutes later, she arrived at the doorstep of her job as a professor at Female Gamer University. “Good morning, students! Before I start my lecture, I’d like to remind you all that your essay on ‘why Hanzo and Widowmaker are never good for team comp’ is due next Monday.” Rose announced to the auditorium of students in her Overwatch Basics class. “Now today, we are discussing the payload, AND WHY YOU SHOULD STAY ON IT GOD DAMN IT YOU GUYS.” Rose shouted as she jotted down notes onto the blackboard. A few hours later, Rose was wrapping up class when one of her coworkers walked in. “Oh, hey Daz!” Rose waved to the fellow professor as she walked in. “How’s Pokemon class going?” “Terrible… one of my students thinks that Vanillite is bad, and let me tell you-” Daz complained. “Speaking of Vanillite, did you get that text from Jasmine earlier?” Rose asked. “Oh, yeah. She said to meet in her office as ASAP as possible?” Daz wondered. “I don’t think that’s grammatically correct, but…” Together, Rose and Daz walked toward the office of their fellow professor, Jasmine. They opened the door to see Jas tinkering with some complex science equipment. “Jas? Why’d you page us?” Daz asked as the two ladies walked in. “I got a call last night! For our side jobs!” Jas exclaimed. “S-side jobs? Jas, don’t you teach Mario Kart class at this time?” Rose asked. “Maybe? I’m not sure. That’s irrelevant.” Jas replied. In a nearby lecture hall, a group of nearly eighty students were waiting for professor Jasmine to show up as crickets chirped. “My friend told me that if the teacher doesn’t show up for fifteen minutes that means we can go.” One student said into the awkward silence. Back in the office, Jas was hooking up the scientific equipment as Rose and Daz got more and more confused. “Side jobs? Since when did us three have side jobs?” Rose asked. “You know, the research and capture of the paranormal daddies of this realm?” Jas said. She pulled up a website on her phone. The banner of the site read “The Ghost Gals,” written in papyrus font with red coloring on a grey background. “WHAT? That’s still up?!?! WE MADE THAT WHEN WE WERE TWELVE AND DUMB AND BELIEVED IN GHOSTS!” Rose shouted. “Wow, that brings back memories…” Said Daz. “WHAT IF ONE OF MY STUDENTS FINDS THIS! I’D NEVER GET THE PROMOTION TO THE EXECUTIVE BOARD OF FEMALE GAMERS!” Rose panicked. “Rose, we love you. But chill. Anyway, I invited you all to say that… we got a hit! Someone is reporting a ghost at the Daddy Museum downtown!” Jas explained. “It’s probably just some stoner, let’s take down the site-” Rose said. “Nono, this sounds fun!” Daz exclaimed. “Us three childhood friends together for one more ghost hunting adventure.” “B-but…” Rose protested, but soon enough, the three ladies were packing into Jas’s car outside the university. Jas got to the driver’s wheel and turned on the car. “Alright, the museum is only three blocks away so it should take us about…” Three hours later, the car finally made it to the museum. “...three hours to make it there, because New York traffic is really bad!” Jas finished. “Why did you wait three hours to finish that sentence?” Daz asked. The three women grabbed Jas’s ghost-tracking equipment and lugged it into the museum. In there, JS and BJ were sitting frightfully behind the front desk. “Oh, are you the Ghost Gals?” JS asked. “We were fifteen years ago…” Rose murmured, but Daz elbowed her in the gut. “Yes! You reported a paranormal disturbance of the fatherly variety, correct?” Jas question. “Yes, we did… last night, I was investigating some weird noises in the basement… when… a daddy ghost attacked me!” BJ explained. “A daddy ghost, huh?” Daz repeated. “We’ll go downstairs and check it out.” Daz, Rose, and Jas grabbed the equipment and snuck down the stairs. “Alright, I’ve got my W.G.D. Meter ready.” Said Jas, pulling out some sort of tracker. “What did W.G.D. stand for again?” Daz asked. “Woah, ghostly daddies.” Jas responded. The three continued to creep downstairs and look for any suspicious activity. They looked around the basement and saw absolutely nothing, besides white splotches all over the floor and furniture lying about. “I honestly don’t even wanna know what those white puddles are.” Rose whispered. As she said that, a luminous figure appeared right behind her. The W.G.D. Meter began to beep like crazy, and Jas and Daz froze as they stared at the figure behind Rose. (hehe, unintentional double rhyme) “GHOST!” Jas and Daz shouted in unison. “Wait, what?” Rose said. She turned around to see a large, white, slimy ghost. It was white, spherical, and oozing a clear white substance, all while wearing sunglasses and smoking a vape pen. “OH MY GOD-” Rose shouted, and the ghost flew right through her, covering her in that white slime. “AFTER IT, AFTER IT!” Jas shouted, pulling out a vacuum from her backpack. Rose felt the white slime and recognized it, then took a small taste of it just to check. “GUYS… NOW I DEFINITELY WISH I DID NOT KNOW WHAT THAT WAS.” Rose shouted. Behind her, Jas activated the vacuum and began trying to pull the ghost in singlehandedly. “Aw, it’s kind of cute. I say we name it NC.” Daz said, just standing there as Jas did all of the work. “NC?” Rose asked. “Stands for Nice Cummer.” Daz said. “Meh, how about just Cummer?” Rose offered. “Sounds good to me!” Daz said. The two continued to stand there and talk as Jas struggled to get the ghost into the vacuum. Eventually, Jas pulled hard enough and the ghostly cum blob got trapped in the device. “W-we did it!” Daz said. “Yeah… we…” Jas whispered. “G-ghosts are real!” Rose squeed in excitement, as it sunk in what just happened. “OH MY GOD, THAT WAS SO COOL!” “Still wanna take down that website?” Daz said, sarcastically. “HELL NO! IN FACT, I DON’T CARE ABOUT BEING A FEMALE GAMER EXECUTIVE ANYMORE! I’M GONNA BE A DADDYBUSTER!” Rose shouted, and Daz and Jas cheered. Chapter 2 - I Ain’t Afraid of No Dilfs A few nights later, the television was running a news report on News 69. A male and female anchor were sitting at a table. “Expect some thunderstorms later tonight, as well as another action movie climax tomorrow afternoon.” The male anchor said toward the camera. “Ooo! What is it next?” The female anchor asked. “A new Spider-Man movie is coming out, so… that!” The other anchor replied. “Well that will sure be exciting! Now, we’ll be right back after this break.” The woman said. The television switched to a commercial, where Daz, Jas, and Rose were standing awkwardly in an alley and carrying their ghost capture equipment. “Have you seen an odd paranormal sight of the paternal variety?” Jas asked. “Have you encountered some form of daddy, father, or papa ghost?” Daz asked. “Then call us, the Daddybusters, at 917-555-3469!” Rose continued. The three girls then stood there silently as the ad awkwardly continued. “Psst… is that it? I thought we had a thirty second ad?” Rose whispered. “Don’t worry, the commercial agency will cut this part out in post.” Daz whispered back. The three woman stranded there for ten more seconds before the ad ended. Then, the TV this was running on was shut off by a pothead in their mid-twenties living in a rundown apartment. A nametag was sitting on the desk, saying “Jhayden.” “Gotta turn that off… can’t have the TV distracting me while I begin my plan…” Jhayden said to himself. He was making a symbol on their floor with spraypaint and holding an ancient-looking book. “Hehe… once I’m done chanting this incantation around this pentagram, I’ll be able to connect the human and spirit worlds, and bring anyone I want back from the dead!” Faves shouted maniacally. “Too bad this incantation is so long it’ll take me a few hours to read it. Oh well, let’s start…” He said, and soon he began reading the lengthy spell from the book. Meanwhile, across the city, Rose, Jas, and Daz were setting up their equipment in their new headquarters: an empty tenant right on top of the Daddy Museum. “Man, do you think our first commercial premiere was a success?” Daz asked nervously. “I don’t know, we don’t have any calls yet. Maybe we should have shown more breast.” Rose said. “Sex sells, you know.” “Rose, the three of us ladies have a combined subtotal of six perfectly round and capable milk generators, that any heterosexual man, homosexual woman, or anyone else in between should be GLAD to see the very fleeting glimpse of.” Jas said. “I’m sorry, you lost me with that speech.” Daz said. Jas sighed. “Rose, Daz, our badonkerhonkers are glorious the way they are and require no modification.” Jas said, pulling her two friends together. She jumped as she heard a knock on the door of their facility. “A customer!” Rose exclaimed. “Quick, look professional! Shove away those pizza boxes we’ve been too lazy to throw away!” She went to the front door, coughed, and opened it. In front of her stood a young woman with lengthy brown hair. “Hello, we’re the Daddybusters, how may we be of service?” Rose asked. “Hey, I’m here about a job offer?” The woman asked. “Oh, for the receptionist job? We can interview you-” “Nono, I want to be a Daddybuster.” She said. “But first, I’m Jennifer.” The women greeted each other as Jennifer let herself in. “So, Jen, what makes you think you could be a Daddybuster?” Daz asked. “Besides your massive boobers, you’re already qualified in that respect.” Jas remarked. “Well, I don’t know much about ghosts but I know plenty about daddies.” Jennifer explained. “I used to work at the Daddy Museum, and I know EVERYTHING about them. The furry aura of Bogoheart…” “Okay, that’s enough…” Daz said. “The warmness of Gaepora that is both metaphorical and literal…” Jennifer continued. “I-I get it…” Daz said again. “The raw sexual energy of minions…” Jennifer continued. “Please stop.” Daz said. “The jumbo daddiness of Maui and Tamatoa…” Jennifer said. “YOU’RE HIRED! ...if you stop talking this instance.” Daz said. Jennifer finally shut her mouth. “Great, we have another Daddybuster! But we could still use some additional help…” Jas said, before hearing another knock on the door. Rose answered the door once again to reveal a hunky man in his early 20s, wearing a jacket, but not a shirt, so he could show of his huge muscles. “Hey, I’m Vincent. I’m here about the receptionist job.” Vincent said. Rose saw the pecs and immediately shouted “You’re hired!” “I hope you didn’t immediately hire him because of his appearance, because he’s gay.” Jas whispered to Rose. “What? How do you know that?” Rose asked. “Literally no heterosexual person goes nearly shirtless to show off their pecs like that.” Said Jas. “Pffft, prove it-” “Hey Vincent, what’s your boyfriend’s name?” Jas asked. “Gale, thanks for asking!” Vincent shouted. “Wow…” Rose said. “Thanks for hiring me! I was fired from my last job for accidentally killing a man after pulling out my huge cock.” Vincent said. Daz laughed, but Vincent looked at her weird. “Oh god, you’re not joking.” Daz said. Right after, the phone went off. “Oh, Vincent! You’re the receptionist, can you answer the phone?” Jennifer asked. “Okay!” Vincent said, pulling out his iPhone from his pocket. “Dude, I don’t have any calls. I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Jennifer rolled her eyes and picked up the phone herself, listening to the caller. “There’s apparently a strange disturbance going on over at 27th Street.” Jennifer said, writing down the details. “Well, what are we waiting for?” Jasmine asked! “Let’s go!” The four ladies got geared up in their outfits and head toward their car. “Oh boy, can I come?” Vincent asked. “Dude… you’re the receptionist.” Rose said. “Yeah! I have to make sure you guys get good cell phone reception while you capture ghosts!” Vincent said. The four women stared at him awkwardly. “...there’s a ghost, trapped in that cardboard pizza box over there. We need you to guard it with your LIFE, the fate of the city depends on it.” Rose said. “Oh, I see! Will do, captain!” Vincent said, turning around to stare at the pizza box. The four ladies then ran off to the car with their equipment. “I don’t recall us capturing a ghost in a pizza box…” Jasmine said. “I had to give him something to do, felt bad. He’s probably too busy thinking about his boyfriend’s dick to care about his job, anyway.” Jennifer said. “Yeah, I can relate to that feeling.” Rose said, as she drove the car off to their mission. Chapter 3 - Astral Apocalpyse The ladies arrived, minutes later, to discover the windows of an apartment building glowing ominously. The Daddybusters got out of the car and a bystander updated them on what’s going on. “The building started… glowing, and getting warmer, and this weird chanting and laughing was heard.” The bystander explained. “It was creepy as hell.” “Sounds awfully ghostly to me. Come on girls, let’s investigate.” Jas said as the girls entered the building. They snuck through the halls as Daz scanned it with a W.G.D. Meter. “It seems like most of this energy is coming from…” Daz pointed at Apartment F3. “...that apartment!” The girls creeped up to it and burst down the door. “Hands up! This is Daddybuster business! We WILL shoot to kill!” Jennifer shouted. “What? We don’t even have guns.” Rose said. Jennifer shrugged as she aimed her vacuum at the one individual who was standing in the center of the apartment… Jhayden. “Oh, you’re those Daddybusters I heard about. What are you breaking down by door for? You should be thanking me right now!” Faves said. “Thanking you? For what?” Jas asked. “For giving you an even bigger selection of ghosts to capture!” Jhayden elaborated, pointing at a glowing pentagram on the floor behind him. “When I say the last word in this incantation, I’ll summon an evil daddy ghost king and his army of dead daddies from the underworld!” “What?! Don’t you dare-” Rose said. “...bofa!” Jhayden shouted. “Excuse me?” Rose asked. “Come on… dude. It’s 2017, we all know bofa jokes.” Daz said. “No, that was the final word in the incantation.” Jhayden said. “Oooh, I gotcha.” Daz spoke. Suddenly a burst of energy released from the pentagram. A portal burst from it and ghosts shot out of it rapidly, breaking through the walls and roof of Jhayden’s apartment and flying throughout the city. Among these ghosts was a massive, twenty feet tall ghost that was completely naked and extremely bara. “Bwahaha! Tis I, the King of Daddy Ghosts… Boora!” Shouted the king. “Get it, like BOO and bara? Anyone get it?” “I get it!” Jennifer shouted. “Hey bro, I was the one that summoned you and…” Jhayden awkwardly whispered. “Ah yes, what was your intention, master?” Boora asked. “Well, there’s this futa artist I really like and I want to commission him to draw this art of Marie with a huge cock, but I don’t have any money so I thought you could scare him or something so he does it anyway.” Jhayden asked. “...dude, I’m an evil ghost demon king from another dimension and even I think you’re creepy as shit, lol.” Said Boora, who then swatted Jhayden off the building. “GO! OFF!” Jennifer shouted from behind. “I’m… still gonna attack the city though, that’s kind of my thing.” Boora said, turning around to face the Daddybusters. “Oh, dang it.” Jennifer said. Boora rose into the air and laughed maniacally as green storm clouds began to circle the city, and ghosts swarmed all over the place. Cummer escaped his trap in the HQ and was flying around the city drooping cum everywhere, people were running in the streets, and Vincent was still staring at the pizza box dutifully. Meanwhile, the Daddybusters ran outside the apartment building toward the chaos. “Oh no, we gotta save the city!” Jas shouted. “I hope my boyfriend is okay!” Rose yelled. “Really? You don’t have to lie to us Rose, there’s no shame in not having a boyfriend.” Daz said. “What? Why would I be lying?” Rose asked. “You’ve never mentioned this boyfriend before. It’s okay, you can-” “Rose!” Shouted a voice from the crowd. Rose turned around to see Adam, who she ran up to and hugged. “You’re okay!” Adam exclaimed. Adam and Rose shared a kiss among the chaos. “Adam, you have to get out of here! The city is under attack by-” Rose said. “Rose, this is New York City. We’re always under attack. Remember those aliens on Independence Day?” Adam said. “Oh yeah. You’ll be fine I guess, but I don’t recommend taking the 505 back home. Really big traffic jam because they’re doing some road construction.” Rose said. “I’ll just take the metro.” Adam replied. “Okay, remember to use that free coupon we got for free metro rides! Love you!” Rose shouted as Adam was walking away. “Um… Rose? The apocalypse?” Daz said, nudging her. “Don’t try to change the subject, you know you were wrong about me having a-” Rose was interrupted by a scream, as the ghosts of Mayor Lionheart and Mufusa were having hot sex upon the road “Let’s drop this fued, girls. We have some ghosts to fight.” Jas said, whipping out her vacuum. The other three girls whipped them out as well and began succing in all of the ghosts in sight. Ten minutes later, a good amount of the ghosts were finally gotten rid of. “Wow, that was an incredible action sequence. It’d be a total shame if this were some sort of book or script and the writer of it wasn’t good at describing action sequences.” Jennifer said. “Yeah, totally. My favorite part was when that Juno person jumped from a manhole and tore that ghost’s heart out.” Daz said. Right next to them, Juno was standing on top of a pile of ghost remains shouting “WOLVERINES!!!” “Look, Boora is still alive…” Rose said, pointing at him rampaging nearby. “...or dead? Deadlive? How does that work?” “Either way, let’s go get him.” Jas said, and the group ran off toward him. “Hey Boora!” Daz shouted at the demon king. “What is it?” Boora said, turning around. “Like, stop destroying our world, dude!” Daz said. “Blah blah blah… dude, I’m not gonna stop. What I can do is…” Boora clapped his hands and vanished into thin air. Then his booming voice echoed around the Daddybusters. “Choose the form that your realm’s destructor will take!” “Jokes on you! If we don’t say or think... anything, you won’t even reappear.” Rose said smugly. “The form of your destructor has been chosen.” Boora’s voice boomed again. “Wait, what? I didn’t think of anything.” Rose said. “Me neither.” Daz said. “Not me!” Jas said. Everyone glared at Jennifer, who sheepishly stared back. “I… I tried to think of the one thing that couldn’t hurt us at all… something that could never bring the world harm or destruction, just happiness and creativity…” Jennifer uttered. She was interrupted by a piercing scream. The girls turned around to see the giant scientist himself, Wintson attacking the city. “No… no! Winston would never do this!” Rose screamed at it. The giant Winston turned around and spoke with Boora’s voice. “Well, I’m not Winston, I’m just using a massive version of his adorable cuddly gorilla form to destroy the city, because SOME genius just HAD to think of him... duh.” “What are we gonna do?” Daz asked her colleagues. “I don’t know. I’m terrified beyond the capacity for rational thought.” Jasmine replied. Suddenly, Rose got a phone call from Vincent. “Umm, Vincent? This isn’t a great time.” Rose asked, picking up the phone. “Sorry, but I have a problem. Three problems actually. For one, the ghost in the pizza box escaped…” Vincent said. “Yeah…” Rose rolled her eyes. “We know, we’re… on it, I guess.” “Also, my tummy hurts? I had too much chinese food earlier.” Vincent said. “Yeah, okay.” Rose said. “Also, I’m being carried by a giant evil gorilla? Can you do something about that?” Vincent asked. Rose screamed as she realized Winston!Boora was carrying Vincent and heading right towards the Empire State Building. “Welp, we’re screwed.” Daz uttered in despair. “Look at him, he’s huge!” Rose turned around and looked at the other three’s scared faces. “Women… we’re female gamers. If we can’t defeat a Winston, we might as well revoke that title. And just become, Genji mains or something, I don’t know.” Rose said. “Now let’s SAVE OUR HUNKY MALE RECEPTIONIST!” Chapter 4 - The Final Battle The Daddybusters arrived at the base of the Empire State Building just as Winston!Boora began climbing it. “Hang in there, Vincent!” Jennifer shouted. “You hunky son of a bitch, you!” “Oh my god, Boora’s climbing to the top!” Daz shouted. Nearby, two bystanders were watching the event in horror. “Oh my god Ace, this is just like that movie, King Kong!” Said one bystander. “Is Bluster Kong in that movie, Randal?” Ace asked the first bystander. “No…” Randal answered, depressedly kicking the ground. Back with the Daddybusters, the girls were figuring out a plan to make it to the top of the building. “How are we gonna get up there?” Daz asked. “I can build some sort of contraption that can launch us up there!” Jas said. “Or maybe some sort of flight device! Or…” “The elevator?” Rose said, holding open the front door and pointing towards the elevator shaft. The girls ran towards it only to discover that it’s temporarily out of service. “Or… the stairs I guess.” Jennifer said, sighing. Forty-five minutes later, the girls made it to the top of the stairs. “Phew… finally made it.” Rose said, exhausted. “I hope Boora’s still out there.” Outside, Wintson!Boora was hanging onto the top of the Empire State Building and checking his watch impatiently, just as the four women finally made it outside. “FINALLY you Daddybusters make it up here! You know, that was really rude! Just leaving a man hanging like that!” Boora complained. “You’re leaving a man hanging…” Said Jasmine, pointing at Vincent, who Winston!Boora was literally hanging by the feet. “That’s besides the point!” Boora shouted. “Why’d you even come up here! I’m a bonafide giant gorilla-” “Scientist.” Rose corrected. “Sorry, I was an Overwatch major.” “WHATEVER! Your fucking Luigi’s Mansion-ass vacuums are no match for me!” Boora shouted maniacally. “What are you gonna do, pull me towards you so I can kill you easier?” Rose, Daz, Jen and Jas looked at each other nervously. “Say goodbye to this world, Daddybusters!” Boora shouted. He was about to swat the women off the building, when Rose noticed that the building that Jhayden created the portal in was right behind them. If she could destroy that portal… “GIRLS… SUCK. HIM. NOW.” Rose shouted. “But we’re gay- oh, OH!” Jas and Jenny said in unison. Together, Rose, Jennifer, Jasmine, and Daz turned their vacuums to top power and sucked Winston!Boora towards them. Boora began to lose his balance and flail around. “What? No! Stop!” Boora shouted as his hands began to slip. His scientist fingers lost grip of the tip of the tower and fell forward towards the Daddybusters and their vacuums. “EVERYONE, DUCK!” Rose commanded. The four girls dropped to the ground as Boora tumbled over them and off the tower. Rose extended her hand for Vincent and grabbed him, freeing him from Boora’s fingers as the ghost king fell off the building. Boora fell all the way down to the apartment building, and completely crushed it; destroying the portal that Jhayden originally created from the pentagram. As the portal started to vanish, all of the remaining ghosts, ghouls, and other creatures throughout the city got sucked back into it, including the remains of Boora’s physical form. Rose, Daz, Jennifer, Jas, and Vincent watched as the portal finally closed and the chaos ended. “Yay, we did it!” Vincent shouted. “Yeah… we…” Jasmine said. “Well, we might as well celebrate anyway!” Daz said. “Yes! We saved the city!” Rose cheered, as the five looked below at the city they just “saved”… which was covered in fire, smoldering rubble, panicking citizens, and police cars. Minutes later, the Daddybusters and Vincent reached the bottom of the Empire State Building. Vincent saw his boyfriend, Gale, and ran off to him, and the people of the city saw the Daddybusters and cheered for them. A news reporter ran up to the group and pulled out a mic and camera. “So, you’re the Daddybusters, huh?” The reporter asked. “Yes, yes we are!” The girls shouted together. “Well, nice job saving the city!” The reporter said. “What do you four plan on doing next?” “My boyfriend.” Rose replied, winking. “Well, assuming this breaks our production budget, a sequel, and maybe a television series could be in the cards! And maybe down the line we’ll make an all-male reboot that ends up flopping at the box office.” Jennifer said. “We’re also gonna-” Before Daz or Jas could say anything, they noticed the reporter was off doing another story already. “These Daddybusters are called heroes, but how can we be sure that these so-called paranormal attacks weren’t some elaborate hoax?” The reporter was saying to the camera. “REALLY?! YOU’RE PULLING THAT TROPE?!” Daz asked. “Listen, I-” Before the reporter could keep talking, Vincent punched him. “Hell yeah, go Vincent!” The girls cheered. “Yay! I’m plot-important!” Vincent shouted. “Daddybusters… let’s go home.” Rose said triumphantly, and the girls head into a car to return to the headquarters. Meanwhile, back in Jasmine’s Mario Kart classroom at Female Gamer University, all of her students were still waiting for class to start, even with the classroom partially destroyed from the apocalypse. “...now do you think we can go?” The same student from earlier asked. “...let’s stay, just in case.” Right after that, Cummer flew through a wall, still smoking his vape pen, and flew straight at the screen. The end. Category:Pages by Captain Moch Category:Birthday Fics